1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a touch display.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional touch display. Referring to FIG. 1, in the conventional touch display 1000, an adhesive layer 300 doped with spacers 310 is disposed between a display panel 100 and a substrate 200. When a user presses the substrate 200 located on the top of the touch display 1000, the substrate 200 is deformed and is deflected towards the display panel 100. If the touch display 1000 is a capacitive touch display, a capacitance thereof can be changed by changing a distance between electrode layers 400 and 500, and an external circuit can be used to measure a touch position. The spacers 310 of the adhesive layer 300 separate the electrode layers 400 and 500 used for sensing, so as to avoid a mutual contact between the electrode layers 400 and 500 to cause a short circuit.
However, since particles of the spacers 310 are doped in the adhesive layer 300, which is viscous, the spacers 310 are not evenly distributed between the display panel 100 and the substrate 200. Therefore, when a user presses the substrate 200 located on the top of the touch display 1000, the two electrode layers 400 and 500 are probably contacted, which may affect a measuring result of the external circuit.
If the touch display 1000 is a resistance touch display, when a user presses the substrate 200 located on the top of the touch display 1000, the two electrode layers 400 and 500 are mutually contacted to change a resistance, so that the external circuit can measure the touch position. However, if the spacer 310 is just located at a corresponding junction of the two electrode layers 400 and 500, the electrode layers 400 and 500 cannot be mutually contacted due to the spacer 310 when the user exerts a same external force, which may affect a measuring result of the external circuit. Therefore, the conventional touch display 1000 has poor response sensitivity.